Red George
' Red George & Valentown Museum' is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Donna tells Jason and Grant that she has two cases for TAPS to investigate in Jason's hometown. The first case involves Tim and Elizabeth Leonard, who are scared because they've found scratches on their baby; Tim has seen a full-bodied apparition in his daughter's room. Donna tells them that the other case deals with a museum, where employees have witnessed paranormal events. Elizabeth shows them the baby's room, where she heard "punching thumps" and the words "get out" coming from the basement as she was rocking the baby. She talks about the scratch marks and shows the team photos she took of them. They go to her daughter Nicki's room, where Tim saw a full-body apparition named George, who has red hair, a beard and wears overalls. Elizabeth refuses to go down to the basement, telling the team that lights will go on and off by themselves but will turn off if someone asks. Brian Harnois and Steve go to the basement and deduce that vibrations from upstairs may cause the light bulbs to go on and off. Jason and Grant go to the basement and use their plumbing expertise to determine that the sump pump is causing the noises and electrical problems that Elizabeth reported. Lisa and Brian go to the living room, where they experience cold spots when Brian asks for a sign of a spiritual presence. After reviewing the footage Steve plays an audio file for Jason and Grant that was recorded after Lisa asks who put scratches on Robert; the response sounds like a "hmm" noise. Jason and Grant tell Elizabeth about the sump pump's effects. They play the clip of Lisa. Elizabeth thinks it sounds like a cooing noise; Jason and Grant still aren't sure what it is. They tell Elizabeth that she needs to "take back" her house and remind her they're only a phone call away. She thinks there is activity in the house but feels more at ease after TAPS's visit. The team heads to the Valentown Museum, which is 128 years old. En route, Jason and Grant note that the chance of a thunderstorm might create a better atmosphere for paranormal activity because ionized air holds more energy from which a spirit can draw. Carol Finch, the museum curator, shows the team around the building: the bakery, where an employee saw a shadow walk up stairs and go through a doorway; the ballroom, where a woman was killed by her jealous lover, and where members of a Boy Scout troop heard music during an overnight trip. When Brian and Steve go to the third floor, they hear something when they ask for a sign of a presence, but then agree that it's probably coming from a nearby cabinet. On the second floor, Jason and Grant hear music playing. Jason thinks he sees a shadow walk in a doorway. Unfortunately, as the team is packing up to leave, Kristyn accidentally disconnects the computer and loses all the audio data that was recorded. Jason and Grant meet with Carol and tell her about the shadow they saw and the music they heard. They don't have any concrete evidence of a paranormal presence, just more stories to add to her collection. She says she appreciates TAPS's efforts. Though she'd hoped their trip would yield scientific evidence, she is happy to have more first-person accounts. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes